


Anything of Yours (Is All I Need for Love)

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anything Maedhros is Fingon’s kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Erectile Dysfunction, M/M, Post-Rescue from Thangorodrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: In which Fingon and Maedhros argue, angst, and finally get what they both want.





	Anything of Yours (Is All I Need for Love)

Fingon leaned over Maedhros, hair falling over his shoulders as they kissed. His hands slipped under Maedhros’ shirt and he relaxed downwards, pressing against Maedhros’ body. 

Maedhros tensed. 

Fingon quickly shoved himself off his cousin. “Was my weight too much with your injuries?” 

Maedhros shook his head, but remained tense as a bowstring. 

Fingon looked at him and sighed. “If you do not wish me in your bed any longer, simply tell me. I love you, and I will not harm you with my presence if the memories of what I did are too-”

“It has nothing to do with that,” Maedhros interrupted. “I wish you wouldn’t blame yourself for such, you had no other choices to free me.”

“What am I to think when you pull away from me every time we are in bed, and you claim that they did nothing to you? If it is not them, it must be me reminding-” Fingon’s voice rose, as he attempted to stand from the bed. 

Maedhros reached for him with his right arm, swiping at Fingon’s arm with his wrist, and then dropped it in favor of his left. 

Fingon paused at the sight, and then laughed, dark and low. “How could you want me in your bed when I am responsible for that?”

“Because you are not, and I do want you in my bed as my lover,” Maedhros said. “The fault lies not with you, but with me.”

“Your missing hand is not a fault,” Fingon said, sitting back down on the bed and kissing Maedhros’s bandaged wrist, as he did each time they argued about it. 

Maedhros moaned at the sensation, and then closed his eyes. “While that is debatable, that is not the fault I speak of.” 

“Then what is the fault?” Fingon’s eyes flashed. “I feel like I have rescued you only to lose you to your own doubts or to some horror Morgoth has done to you that you will not speak of.”

Maedhros looked at him. “I do not want to speak of it but I suppose I must, though I wonder how you miss it every time you press yourself against me.”

“Miss it every time I press against you- Morgoth didn’t injure you there, did he?” Fingon stood again, one hand raking through his braids. “I am sorry if I keep pushing you for such after some horror of Morgoth’s. I can-”

Maedhros burst out laughing. 

Fingon suspected it was half from nerves, but glared anyways. “I am trying my best, and it is not as though you are giving me much information to draw conclusions from.” 

“I am sorry, I think the stress of worry that you shall be disappointed has driven me half mad,” Maedhros answered when he finally had his laughter under control. “It is not any horror of Morgoth’s beyond what you already know of.” 

“Then what is it? If you are driven half mad by worry over my reaction, I will be driven half mad by the lack of answers.” Fingon looked at Maedhros. “Please tell me, so that we may be done with these worries.” 

Maedhros met his eyes and nodded. “You recall how the healers said it would take some time before my body recovered its prior abilities?”

“Of course I do,” Fingon said. “I thought I would have to tie you to the bed to keep you from immediately walking out of the tent to meet my father and negotiate terms, after the argument you had with them.”

“We can return to that subject later.” Maedhros kept staring at Fingon, eyes focused on his cousin’s face. “If you still wish to know-”

“I do,” Fingon knelt on the floor and took Maedhros’ hand in his. “Whatever it is you need to tell me, I wish to hear it.”

“It is not just my ability to walk and fight that has been affected. No matter how much I want you, that part of my body refuses to respond as it did in Valinor. I feared it would disappoint you, to make love to an elf whose cock won’t even rise in response.” Maedhros kept his head high as he spoke. His lips remained set in a firm line, the lines wrinkled around his eyes as he spoke the only sign of his fear. 

Fingon collapsed backwards towards the ground, one hand pressed against his mouth as he forced laughter down. “Of all the things- I would love you and wish to make love with you even if your cock was to remain unresponsive for all the Ages that remain to us.”

“You say that now, but-” Maedhros said. 

“Let me prove it to you.” Fingon rose until he was balanced on his knees, hands braced against Maedhros’ hips, and pushed his cousin back on the bed. His breath hit the laces of Maedhros’ breeches as he spoke. “That is, if you desire such yourself?” 

“I do not wish you to do anything you do not desire,” Maedhros answered. 

“I am not.” With that, Fingon unlaced the breeches and shoved them down. 

His hand reached out to touch Maedhros’ cock. 

Maedhros watched him, doubt on his face. 

Fingon smiled up at him before licking the soft flesh in front of him, mouth pausing to suck on the tip. 

This time Maedhros gasped, low and soft as he always did when pleased. Fingon smiled as his pressed his mouth down, licking and sucking as he pleased. The cock remained soft as he did so, but Maedhros continued to moan and gasp, hand reaching out to tangle in Fingon’s hair. 

“More,” Maedhros gasped a few minutes later. “Please. I know it is not the most pleasing sensation to feel-”

Fingon swatted at Maedhros’ thigh before giving a final suck and lifting his mouth. “I am very pleased by it. You make the best gasps when I suck on it.” 

Maedhros shuddered on the bed as Fingon rose and pressed his cock against Maedhros’. “Please, Findekáno.”

“What do you wish for?” Fingon pressed closer, grabbing hold of Maedhros’ hair and stopping Maedhros from turning his head away. “You must tell me.”

“You,” Maedhros gasped. “In me.”

“Do you have oil?” Fingon asked, as his cock jerked upwards, moving against Maedhros’ soft flesh and nudging it upwards as well. 

Maedhros let out another low groan, eyes fluttering closed at the sensation. “Under the pillow.” 

“I think you like this,” Fingon said as he retrieved the oil and slicked his hand. “Your body, including your cock, soft and pliant to my every move, your cock only moving the way my mouth and cock move it.” 

Maedhros gasped, but didn’t say anything in response. 

Fingon placed a finger against Maedhros’ entrance, toying with it. “Would you tell me if I was right? Or would you make me wait as long as I did for you to tell me what the problem was?”

Maedhros let out another gasp as Fingon pressed one finger in, his other hand holding Maedhros’ cock up. “More, please.”

Fingon pressed another finger against it but paused. “Not until you answer me.”

“You’re right.” Maedhros pushed down as much as he could against Fingon’s finger, moaning at the sensation and the lack of more. “Please, I should have told you earlier about the problem. I was too ashamed. Please, don’t make me wait any longer.” 

Fingon pushed another finger in and then a third, stretching Maedhros. It had been too long since they had last been together, and Fingon barely kept himself from rubbing his cock frantically against Maedhros as though he was a much younger elf. 

Finally he slicked his own cock with the oil and pushed against Maedhros, pausing with only the tip in. 

Maedhros tried to push up against Fingon’s cock, only for Fingon to hold him down with one hand, the other grasping Maedhros’ cock. “Why are you-”

“You didn’t quite answer my entire question, love,” Fingon said. “Do you like this? Your cock pliant to my wishes, only moving as I wish it to? 

“Yes, damn you,” Maedhros choked out, desperate for more. 

Fingon smiled and removed his hand, letting Maedhros surge up and use Fingon as he wished. 

Neither lasted long, Fingon’s cock softening to match Maedhros’ after leaving semen dripping out of Maedhros, and Maedhros gasping through an orgasm even as his cock remained limp against his stomach. 

“I like it too. Not that I will be upset when your body recovers, if you start to worry about the future,” Fingon said as he cleaned them, eyes glistening as he looked at Maedhros. “But I love you, no matter what your body does.” 

Maedhros opened his eyes from where he had been half way to sleep. “I know, I merely lost myself in my thoughts. I love you too.”

“We could do it again, if you wish, while you’re recovering,” Fingon offered. 

Maedhros barked out a laugh. “You are insatiable. But yes, we can.” 

Fingon smiled and laid down on the bed beside Maedhros, wrapping his arms around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a 100 words prompt on FFA of soft cocks, cleaned up with minor edits for posting here.


End file.
